


Spying

by BubbleGumLizard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, CCTV, M/M, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleGumLizard/pseuds/BubbleGumLizard
Summary: Greg has a plan.





	Spying

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for my long absence, I'm putting another note at the end explaining a little (that you can feel free to ignore). :-) I just wanted to jump back into writing with something small and quick. I'm hoping to pick up where I left off with the fics I'm working on soon.
> 
> Enjoy!

“I just don’t know what to do, mate,” Greg Lestrade said with his phone held up to his ear.  He listened for a moment and then sighed.  “It’s Mycroft.  He’s all I think about.  I’m going mad with lust.”

Greg turned so that he could see a nearby CCTV camera out of the corner of his eye.  It was trained on him, but it had been facing a different direction a few minutes earlier.

After waiting for what seemed like a reasonable amount of time for a response from his non-existent phone partner, he tapped at his phone screen where the hangup button was, smiling as he saw a text come through.

**Dinner tomorrow night?  --M**

**Sounds lovely.  Any special occasion? --G**

**The weather will to be lovely.  Just the thing for a first date.  --M**

Greg couldn’t stop his grin and did his best not to look up at the camera.  John had been right after all, the mysterious man in the suit  _ was _ spying on him.  Extreme invasion of privacy aside, it was very sexy.

His phone beeped again.

**Have I ever mentioned that I can see your phone activity?  --M**

Greg chuckled and did look up at the camera this time.  John was right again, Greg would never outsmart Mycroft.  But he could certainly give it his best.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I disappeared in the middle of some fics, a relative of mine died and it hit me very hard. I spent about a month doing nothing but playing Xbox and ignoring my responsibilities and I gave up doing some things that were really important to me. I'm working my way up to doing all of the things I love to do, including writing. Angst is hard for me to handle right now, for obvious reasons, so I might just write some fluff. Even picking up my computer to write at all is a big win for me right now, so I can't promise anything, but I'm trying. :-)
> 
> I really hope you all liked this one!


End file.
